Dress Up
by Moofy-Fan
Summary: Wrath wants to play dress up, leaving Al with the short stick. AlWrath. Oneshot.


"Wrath, this is weird," 13 year old Alphonse Elric said, looking down at the very pretty white and light blue wedding dress he was wearing, thanks to Wrath. "Why do I have to wear this thing anyway?" Al asked, as Wrath adjusted a tiara with a long veil on Al's head.

"Because, it looks pretty on you, and you promised you'd play dress up with me," Wrath said. Wrath grabbed two long white gloves that went up to someone's elbows. "Put theses on," Wrath said, holding them out to him. Al growled and grabbed them.

"You didn't tell me dress up meant this!" Al protested, slipping on the gloves. Somewhere inside he wondered how all this stuff fit him pretty well. "Where'd you get all this anyway?" He asked. Wrath looked threw a jewelry box until he found a necklace he liked and handed it to Al.

"Winry," Wrath said. Al looked at the necklace before putting it on, it had four diamonds going down the front, then three on each side of it, then two in each side of thoughts, then one on each.

"Why would Winry have a wedding dress?" Al questioned, struggling with the necklace until Wrath leaned over and helped him.

"I think it was her mom's," Wrath said, stepping away from Al after fashioning the necklace and turning it around so he could see it. Al sighed.

"There, we done now, man if I knew this was your idea of dress up I'd of gotten you a Barbie or something," Al groaned. He had never done something so embarrassing in his life, how Wrath had talked him into it was a mystery.

"Nope," Wrath said, pulling out a small compact and a brush and started brushing Al's cheek. Al jumped away onto the bed.

"No no no! I am _not_ wearing makeup!" Al screamed. Wrath gave a small pout.

"Come on, please, you already got the dress and everything!" Wrath pleaded. Al turned away.

"No way, I already let you take it this far, go practice your future stylist skills somewhere else," Al said, readjusting the tiara that fell out of place when he jumped.

"But you'll look pretty," Wrath tried. Al rolled his eyes.

"I'm not wearing makeup," Al said sternly.

"Just a little?" Wrath asked. Al glared, then sighed. Why did he always let Wrath talk him into theses things.

"Fine," Al grumbled. Wrath's face lit up.

"Yay!" Wrath yelled, starting to put the blush on Al. Al crossed his arms, making sure that Wrath knew he was not enjoying this.

"If you like putting makeup on people why don't you just help Winry with hers?" Al asked. Wrath put the compact away and pulled out some lipstick, Al flinched.

"Because I want to put it on you, open your mouth," Wrath commanded. Al grumbled but complied, opening it. Wrath put the cherry red lipstick on Al, who decided that if anyone ever saw him like that he would kill himself, bringing Wrath with him of course. "Ok, now press your lips together, good," Wrath said, as Al did as he was told. Wrath then pulled out some eye makeup.

"When will the torture end?" Al mound. Wrath chucked.

"Relax, just your eyes then we're done," Wrath said. Al sighed, glad that it was almost over. "Close your eyes," Wrath commanded, Al did so. Wrath choose a light blue that accented the light blue in the dress perfectly. After Wrath finished, he stepped back, smiling proudly. "Done!" Wrath smiled. Al opened his eyes.

"Finally, now, can I get out of this thing?" Al asked. Wrath shook his head.

"Let me see you first," Wrath said. Al sighed and turned in a circle.

"There, that good enough for you?" Al asked, but Wrath wasn't listening to him.

"Close your eyes," Wrath told him. Al blinked, confused.

"But you said we were done!" Al argued. Wrath shook his head.

"We are, just close your eyes for one second," Wrath told him again. Al sighed, seeing he couldn't win agents Wrath.  
"Fine," Al said, closing his eyes. Wrath smirked.

"You may now kiss the bride," Wrath said. Al's eyes flung open.

"Huh--" Al started, but was cut off by Wrath's mouth on his. Al closed his eyes again and kissed him back, one thought in his head. 'I hope I get lipstick all over his sneaky lips.'


End file.
